


Last Christmas

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are an assassin- legal or otherwise- sometimes your assignments will come back to haunt you. Literally. LoveLoveLovix's 3rd annual Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> "Last Christmas" is not my song and does not belong to me. Heck, I don't even own an mp3 of it. As for Repo- this is called fanfiction for a reason.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._

Norah looked down at the man. It was Christmas Eve, and most people would be at home. But he stormed the streets even now, with the best day of the year mere hours away. She sighed. Sighed and felt sorry for the hundreds of people hustling and bustling on their last minute errands. Nobody was safe anymore. Hadn’t been for a long time. Of course, the holidays brought a false sense of security that she herself had fallen into the year before. Even a Repo Man, she figured, wouldn’t be cruel enough to do that duty at this time of year.

Hell, had she been wrong.

_This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special._

She remembered looking down during the surgery the next day. At least her old heart went to someone who could afford it this time, who wouldn’t have it ripped out of their body while looking at socks in the window of a department store. Norah had hated socks after that. It was a good thing ghosts didn’t generally wear them.

_Once bitten, and twice shied, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

Her eyes still followed the Repo Man. They actually had for a while now. He had a sixteen year old daughter, Shilo, who reminded Norah of herself. From back when she was alive, anyhews. And his name was Nathan, and he hated his boss and his job. It made her the tiniest bit forgiving. At least he wasn’t one of the sicko people who enjoyed ripping out the hearts of his victims. She had seen those people before.

But, enjoyment or not, he killed her, and she was ticked.

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it’s been a year, it doesn’t surprise me._

Norah willed herself to be seen by Nathan, and only him. She managed to get in front of him, and look directly at him, letting her stare pierce. She hoped he would notice and get a forewarning of what was coming to him rather soon.

And he did notice. She watched him stare back at her, not putting it together. Huh, she thought. Norah had heard that a Repo Man remembered everyone he had killed. Guess it wasn’t so.

Helping him out, she let her ghostly form alter so a huge hole was in her chest. You could see into it. There was no heart.

Nathan gasped, and she could hear it even through his mask and five feet away. A smile crept onto her face. She blew him a kiss.

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying “I love you.” I meant it._

She crooked a finger at him, signaling for the Repo Man to follow her. Entranced, he did.

If I was more powerful, I could be his Ghost of Christmas Past, Norah giggled to herself. Oh, that would cause Nathan no end of pain. She could taunt him with his Marni and his perfect years before he was forced to be this. That would probably break him. Maybe even make him want to kill himself.

But she wasn’t powerful enough for that. She’d have to find another way. Maybe she could be the Ghost of Christmas Present and make him see what families would be missing?

Oh, hell. This wasn’t A Christmas Carol. Most people didn’t even know what the hell that story was anymore. Norah only did because she had been a bookworm in life. Her parents didn’t approve of Genetic Operas and things like that. Or maybe they were afraid of her practically stolen heart.

_Now I know what a fool I’ve been, but if you kiss me now, I know you’d fool me again._

They let her out last year on faith in the holiday spirit. Well, now she was. A holiday spirit, that is. Norah giggled at her little pun and led Nathan on.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._

She weaved her way through the crowds, checking back every now and again to make sure he was following. He was.

She led him to an alleyway full of Zydrate junkies. They mumbled and shuffled away as fast as they could when they saw Nathan. Really, it wasn’t very fast at all. He could catch them while they were running even while he walked. Luckily for them, addicts weren’t his main concern tonight.

_This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special._

Norah turned and faced Nathan. “Do you remember me?” she asked. She couldn’t even hear herself. Well, it had been a year exactly since she last spoke. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Nathan. Do you remember me?”

He probably paled under the mask. Not like she could tell. “I don’t… I don’t know you… but I repossessed…”

“My heart. You stole my heart back on Christmas Eve last year.” Norah’s eyes gleamed. Oh, this would be a holiday the man would never forget, never ever.

_Crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I’m hiding from you and your soul of ice._

He took off his mask, and put on a pair of glasses. “I’m… so sorry. I don’t like it, you know.”

“I know. That’s why I haven’t been throwing your own books at you when you are in your study, or worse, your knives. It’s why I’ve not left your papers out for your daughter to find. It’s why I’ve left her alone completely, in fact. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m dead and you’re here and people are going to die at your hand tonight.”

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked. His voice was calmer than Norah expected.

She laughed, a breezy, wispy sound. “Even if I had the power for that, I wouldn’t. Your day will come, Nathan.” And soon, she added silently.

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on. Me, I think I was a shoulder to cry on._

“What will you do to me?” he asked, looking like he was about to cry.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I could have gotten you lost if I wanted you to be… maybe I should have. There’s not a lot I really can do. Except maybe make you realize what you have destroyed.”

“I realize,” he said helplessly. “I realize it every time.”

“And it causes you pain.”

“So much pain. On every woman I see Marni again… on every man I can see my father… on every child I see my Shilo.” He looked at Norah, hurting.

“Good. I’m glad it causes you pain. I hope it does.”

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A girl undercover but you tore her apart._

Norah’s eyes glowed as she continued. “My name was Norah Barton. I was seventeen years old and a month to my eighteenth birthday. My heart failed when I was one year old, and my parents managed to keep up with payments until the November when I was fifteen. Then they kept me indoors, secluded. They changed the locks once a month, and tried to make up the payments they missed. But we never got it all the way.”

She sighed. “Eventually, we were only fifty dollars behind. Fifty measly dollars. Since it was Christmas Eve and we weren’t that much in debt, Mama and Papa decided it was safe for me to go out. You know, see the lights. Hear the carols.”

“Look at socks in the window of a store,” he whispered.

Norah smiled approvingly. “You do remember! Do you remember how you came up behind me and tore out my heart? How I was alive for a second after that and looked you in the eyes? My last living word was ‘socks.’ I regret that every day. Wish I had the guts to damn you to hell or something.”

_Now I’ve found a real love, you’ll never fool me again._

“Did you know I was in the middle of reading Great Expectations? You like Dickens, don’t you? You and Shilo read a lot of things, right? I think we would have gotten along in life. You know, if my parents had let me out. And you had let her out. We might have been best friends.” Norah put a mischievous smile on. “I love her hair. Her wig, that is.”

Nathan was looking very, very pale. As pale as Norah.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away._

“So. What’cha want to say for yourself?” Norah crossed her ghostly arms and tapped her ghostly foot.

“I’m so. So sorry.” He was on his knees. Funny, she hadn’t noticed him falling. It made for nice dramatics, though.

“Once more, with feeling.”

“Please forgive me!” he wept. Literally wept. She was amused.

“Water under the bridge. Well, not really. But hey, it’s the holidays. Season of forgiveness and all that jazz.”

“Why do you bring it up then?”

Norah walked over to Nathan and placed her head on his shoulder, very carefully so she didn’t go through it. “I’m forgive. But I never said I was forgive and forget. Merry Christmas, Repo Man, and a happy new year.”

_This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special._

She let her lips brush his cheek before she disappeared from his sight, leaving him sobbing, bewildered, and a little frightened. He finally paid attention to the Zydrate junkies who thought he had been talking to himself. Lucky for him they were too drugged up to care too much.

He put his mask back on and walked off, dazed. She wondered if he planned on doing his job, even after the speech she had given him. But he headed home, walked up to Shilo’s room, and hugged his daughter tightly. She looked rather confused, and Nathan offered no explanation.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered again, letting him hear. He did, and looked up at the sky. Shilo’s gaze followed, and she rolled her eyes upon not seeing anything.

Norah smiled as she let her spirit roam away. She wouldn’t cross over just yet. She knew there was a show on the way, in a year or so, and it would be so fun to watch the men who killed her suffer.

 


End file.
